Prince of Darkness
Prince of Darkness (魔王の豪邸 Maō no gōtei, Mansion of Satan) is the 22nd sub-chapter of Stories of Legend, added in version 2.1.0 of Nyanko Daisensou. It has ★, ★★, ★★★ and ★★★★ difficulty modes. Difficulty Where to begin? Three of the stages in this sub-chapter aren't too bad, but the other three are incredibly hard. Whether you're dealing with constantly spawning R. Osts accompanied by Trolly Bloggers; Kory, Rain D. and Camelle all at once, or 3 boss fights in one stage, you'll have a handful. Having most of the Normal Cats' True Forms and at least some of the Crazed Cats is almost essential, or else this will be unnecessarily difficult. If you choose to beat this sub-chapter in one sitting, your fingers will probably hurt from deploying so many meatshields. You have been warned. Overall, definitely more of a challenge than Stairway to Darkness. New Features This sub-chapter introduces two new enemies: *Trolly Blogger: A peon enemy similar to Those Guys, except with higher stats, slightly more speed and an annoying knockback ability. *Metal Doge: A Metal version of Doge with a faster attack rate, fair damage and and low range. Has the regular Metal ability of only taking 1 damage per hit, and is usually spammed to protect stronger enemies. List of Stages This sub-chapter has six stages. *'Stage 22-1': The Red Carpet - A time-consuming stage where THE SLOTH appears as a boss, backed up by an extremely buffed Teacher Bear. Increasingly powerful Celeboodles appear as support, and Squire Rel and Trolly Blogger appear as peons. *'Stage 22-2': The Bathroom - R. Osts are spawned periodically as the main threats. Trolly Blogger appears as a peon and a buffed Master A. appears as an annoying support enemy. *'Stage 22-3': The VIP Room - Metal Doge's first appearance. Doge, Doge Dark, Gabriel, Dagshund, Celeboodle and of course Metal Doge will constantly be spawned, accompanying a single Dober P.D that serves as the boss. *'Stage 22-4': Torture Room - A timed stage that spawns a Shy Boy at the start, and will spawn Assassin Bears en masse if you take longer than 45 seconds. Fortunately, the enemy base only has 10,000 HP, so it can easily be destroyed in time with Crazed Cow Cats. *'Stage 22-5': Dictator's Garden - Pigeon de Sable will be spawned at a constant rate and when the base is damaged, Camelle, Dark Emperor Nyandam, Kory, and if unlucky, a Rain D. will spawn. If not unlucky, 3 Rain D.s and a Teacher Bear will be spawned after a while, not at the start. After killing all of them, 2 Angelic Sleipnirs will spawn accompanied by Dark Otters. This is the only stage that the Cat Cannon cannot fully cover (The Cat Cannon Range at Max is 6000 whereas the width of this stage is 6200). *'Stage 22-6': Satan's Bedroom - Master A. and Trolly Bloggers will spawn at the start. After attacking the enemy base for the first time, The Face will spawn with some buffed Shy Boys. A second time, an overbuffed Bore accompanied by Metal Doges will spawn. After the third time, Bun Bun Black, Dark Otters and Director Kurosawah will be spawned. Trivia *This is one of the few Stories of Legend sub-chapters to have a unique map background when selecting a level. *Prince of Darkness is the first Stories of Legend sub-chapter where Those Guys don't appear in any of the stages. ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << Stairway to Darkness | Dead End Night >> ---- Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels